I found someone
by XxBeautyFairytaleOfJorrieXx
Summary: oneshot story.On raw Simon Dean has always picked on the raw divas but what happens when he winds up and targets the wrong diva and what will the legend killer do to Simon Dean and has Stacy finally found someone to lean on and love. RandyxStacy and Batis


Hi everyone here's a story that I was thinking about last night, I hope you like it

Plz review

Thanks

It's only going to be a One-shot Randy and Stacy story. Called I've found someone.

Plot: On raw Simon Dean has always picked on the raw divas but what happens when he winds up and targets the wrong diva and what will the legend killer do to Simon Dean and has Stacy finally found someone to lean on and love.

RandyxStacy and BatistaxChristy.

By the way Raw is set in St Louis Missouri, this is what I would like too see when raw was in St Louis Missouri.

"So entertaining the fans," Christy asked.

"Yep," Stacy answered nicely, she was brushing her blonde long hair and getting ready to entertain the fans

"So what's going between you and Dave," Stacy asked putting her earrings in

"Because you went out on a date with him last week, how was that by the way" Stacy asked putting her black high heeled Sandals.

"It went amazing and now we are going out," Christy squealed

"Well congratulations," Stacy said hugging the raw diva search winner.

"Yeah well what about Randy, I mean you two looked pretty close last week in the lingerie fashion show" Christy teased the long legged diva

"Nothing we're friends nothing more," Stacy said put deep down she really liked the legend killer.

"Yeah right" Christy muttered.

"I heard that" Stacy said with a smile.

"Stace just admit it you like Randy," Christy replied

"Think what you like," Stacy replied fully ready to go and entertain the fans.

"Stace you look lovely, " Christy, replied looking at Stacy in a denim skirt with a red halter neck, her hair was down and she had sandals on showing off her long legs.

"Thank you," Stacy smiled at Christy.

"Well I'll see you later Christy," Stacy replied walking to the door.

Christy ran after the long legged diva and said "Stace if you say Dave can you tell him I'm looking for him"

"No problem," Stacy replied walking out the door.

Stacy walked down the corridor and saw Shelton and Chris Benoit talking, they waved to the tall blonde while Stacy just smiled at them and walked by.

"Is it me or she fit," Shelton said with a smile

"Yeah she's nice but Randy would kill you," Chris warned the Intercontinental Champion.

"All right but come on she is nice," Shelton said whistling.

"Who's nice," Randy said behind Shelton.

Shelton sprung around and looked at the legend killer and said " Emm Trish she just walked past man is she slut"

"Yeah I know, and Shelton I know you were talking about Stacy." Randy told him while Benoit just smiled.

"Really," Shelton asked

"Yeah and don't worry I don't care," Randy said

"Cool," Shelton said

"Where's Dave," Chris asked the legend killer

"With Christy I think," Randy said to the guys.

"Well Hello Kiddies," Shawn said coming over and smiling and skipping around.

"All right Shawn," Randy said manly hugging the showstopper.

"Never better," Shawn replied.

"Well I have to go see you guys later," Randy replied walking away form them who waved to the legend killer.

Stacy music blared the arena she's got legs, the fans went mad and they went even madder when Stacy Keibler herself came out dressed in a short denim skirt with black high-heeled sandals with a red top.

"Wohoo Stacy Keibler," King said looking at the tall blonde

"Man doesn't she look beautiful, ohh here it comes the best ring entrance ever," King replied with a happy tone while JR just looked.

Stacy got in the ring the way she normally does, the fans started to cheer for their favourite raw diva.

Stacy smiled and blew kisses to the crowd and then grabbed the mic and replied

"Well who wants some free tea shirts St Louis Missouri" the crowd went mental.

Stacy smiled and started to shoot some tea shirts into the crowd who love Stacy Keibler.

"Now I have something else I think all of you will be interested in," Stacy replied with her hands on her hips.

"Ohh what's she got," King said

"I have here an autographed copy of Viva Las Divas that has been signed by all the divas, for a someone, so who wants this lovely DVD," Stacy asked the crowd who went mental and held their hands up.

Stacy started to wave the DVD until suddenly Simon Dean's music, Stacy turned and wasn't happy at all, she glared at Simon made his way down to the ring

"What in the hell is he doing here, he always interrupts the raw divas" King replied

"I know, but Stacy doesn't look happy about it" JR said looking at Stacy.

Simon got in the ring and grabbed a mic.

"Can help you," Stacy asked.

"Sorry for the interruption Stace but I had to come out and show my new Patterned Simon System Fitness DVD," Simon said happy

"And looks of his crowd in Missouri you people could really use it because you are all in failing health," Simon smirked

"How can he say that," JR replied

Simon turned and looked at Stacy and smiled at the view but then started to get in her face.

"And Stace this is a DVD you could actually use, instead of that stupid DVD you have," Simon snapped at the tall blonde, who wasn't impressed.

"I mean all you fat disgusting Divas especially you and Christy have to be the worse divas can't do anything for themselves," Simon said with a smirk all over his face.

"Excuse me," Stacy said angry but she was a little scared.

"You heard me Stacy you are the worse diva ever, out of shape," Simon snapped

"How can he say that about Stacy Keibler, she's not fat" King argued.

Stacy looked hurt at that comment.

"But don't worry the Simon system can help you, I tell you what I'll make you a shake" Simon said

Stacy turned and watched Simon Dean make one of those disgusting Shakes.

"Right here we go" Simon said giving Stacy the shake.

"I'm not drinking that," Stacy said to Simon with disgust.

"What's wrong with it," Simon said getting angry.

"It looks disgusting and I'm not drinking it," Stacy said throwing the shake on the floor.

"GO Stacy," King replied.

Simon looked at the mat where Stacy just threw his shake on the floor. He got angry and looked at Stacy very angry.

"You didn't mean do that did you Stace," Simon said scaring Stacy into a corner she dropped her mic on the floor and began to be scared.

"Whoa calm down," Stacy replied scared in a corner.

"What is he doing," JR asked

"You didn't mean do that did you Stace," Simon warned

Stacy was looking at Simon with Fear in her eyes. Simon grabbed Stacy by her hair and brought her too the centre of the ring and shouted "You bring that up,"

Stacy was about to, but then Randy Orton's music hit theme "Take what's mine" and the fans went ballistic and shouted "Rko" because it was his hometown then went even madder when he came out wearing black trousers with a dark blue shirt.

Simon let go of Stacy and looked at a furious legend killer, while Stacy stood there smiling at Randy.

"Looks like Simon is scared of the legend killer, maybe he will think twice" JR replied

"Most definitely," King said.

Simon looked scared and frightened as Randy made his way down to the ring. Randy got in the ring and gently grabbed Stacy away from Simon Dean,

Stacy gave the legend killer a sweet smile and gave him the mic as the fans were cheering in the background.

Randy started to talk and looked straight at Simon Dean.

"It's Simon Dean right," Randy asked

"Yes," Simon said

"Hi I'm Randy Orton, your that weird guy and lot of people are saying your gay" Randy answered with a smile, while Stacy slightly laughed.

"That's not funny," Simon said but the fans booed him.

"Well you know Simon, it doesn't look like these fans like you," Randy explained.

"Now it's come to my attention you were insulting these Fans," Randy said which was scaring Simon Dean.

"So they need help," Simon said

"Simon I don't know if you know this but we are in ST Louis Missouri," Randy told Simon.

"And this my hometown and you were insulting my hometown that kind of annoyed me, but then worse than that you insult a beautiful lovely diva Stacy Keibler and that does piss me off, I mean how is she fat," Randy asked angrily,

Stacy looked at the legend killer and smiled and she has always liked him but now she knows he likes her too.

"I meant nothing by it," Simon said trembling.

"Yeah well you pissed me off big time," Randy said to Simon

"Uh oh Simon is in trouble now," King said with happiness.

Randy dropped the mic and moved forward to Simon with anger, Simon moved away but then pushed Stacy into Randy.

"You okay," Randy asked Stacy.

"Yes," Stacy said standing in front of Randy, she was looking into his blue eyes, she was falling for him big time.

"Is something going on between Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler," King asked JR

"I don't know," JR said.

Just then Simon hit Randy on the back of the head with that his Simon System bag. Randy fell to the floor while Stacy screamed.

The fans started to boo as Simon smiled at the legend killer who as holding his head

"That was bad," JR said

"I know," King replied.

Stacy got down and checked on Randy, but Simon grabbed her by her hair.

"Ahh let go," Stacy, screamed Simon started to laugh he threw Stacy across the floor. She kind of was knocked out. The fans were booing continually.

"Oh my god Simon that's was unnecessary, uh oh Simon's in trouble" JR said seeing Randy up behind Simon.

Simon was laughing and was walking right into a very angry legend killer, the fans were cheering again. Simon turned looked scared, he backed away.

"I'm sorry," Simon said

Randy just looked at Stacy who was moving and getting up holding her head, Randy just put his head down and gave Simon Dean a massive punch to the face and started to beat the hell out of him.

Randy signalled for Stacy to come over here, Stacy came over and looked at Randy

"Slap him," Randy said holding Simon Dean up

Stacy smiled as the fans were going mad, Randy nodded his head, Stacy hit Simon Dean with a hard slap right to the face, and Simon held his face he was in tremendous pain.

Stacy went over to Randy holding her head, and said "RKO" Randy looked at her with a smile while the fans were chanting "RKO"

Randy signalled for the Rko, Simon got up but then Randy nailed a big RKO on Simon who was knocked out, then thrown out of the ring.

"Well there goes Simon Dean," JR said smiling.

Randy picked up the mic and said, "That's what you get when you insult my hometown and intimidate Stacy, and a woman I really care about" Randy said turning to Stacy.

Stacy smiled and looked at Randy in his blue eyes there was a lot of tension between them.

"Wait a minute you don't think," King said seeing Stacy and Randy moving closer together.

"I love you Stacy Keibler, and I always have," Randy confessed looking at Stacy.

"I do too I love you too Randy," Stacy said happily

"Aww isn't that sweet," JR said

"No that means I can't say things about Stacy," King moaned "But it's good news"

JR just laughed at that comment

Stacy wrapped her hands around Randy's neck while Randy wrapped his hands around her waist; they kissed in the middle of the ring with passion. They hugged each other tightly, the fans were going mad and everyone in locker room was too so happy for Randy and Stacy. Randy got out the ring then helped Stacy out of the ring while they walked up the ramp hand in hand and was smiling at each other.

They both waved to the crowd. And went backstage.

"I can't believe it I have found someone to love me," Stacy said kissing Randy

"Forever sweetheart," Randy said hugging her.

While they left hand in hand

"Congratulations," Christy came running to Randy and Stacy

"Thanks sweetie," Stacy replied to Christy giving her hug.

"So took my advice, I knew you liked her" Dave replied

"Thanks man," Randy said manly hugging the animal and showstopper.

"So I can't call Stacy hot anymore," Shelton asked

"Funny," Randy said manly hugging Shelton.

"Well see you guys later," Randy said

"Bye sweetie, bye guys" Stacy replied hugging them

Randy and Stacy walked away hand in hand while Christy, Dave, Shawn and Shelton waved

Randy and Stacy both knew that they both found someone to love at that was each other.

The end

Well that's it, this story is what I wanted to happen with Randy and Stacy and Simon dean to suffer to Rko, I hoped you liked sorry if you didn't

Thanks

Plz review


End file.
